


Pabrone/Tyblo: Love Me, Love Me Not

by ThisIsAsami



Category: The Backyardigans
Genre: Best Friends, Confessions, Crossdressing, Crushes, Fanon, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Panic, Homosexuality, I Ship It, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, OTP Feels, Panic, Panic Attacks, Romeo and Juliet References, Slash, True Love, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsAsami/pseuds/ThisIsAsami
Summary: Aren't Pablo and Tyrone a little... too close?
Relationships: Pablo/Tyrone (The Backyardigans)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Pabrone/Tyblo: Love Me, Love Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> I am back to writing fanfiction on this site, yes, it's true.
> 
> True blue love from Pablo to Tyrone.

Pablo seems to be having strange feelings for his best friend, Tyrone... it's not really friendly, nor is it mean... it could be something... familiar... maybe true love? Like the ones you find in fairy tales where the prince kisses the princess?

But Pablo himself didn't know how to confess his love, so he had a panic attack, like the usual. "How do I confess?! Oh, maybe I'll write him a letter! Maybe sing a song? AGH!!!"

Uniqua sighted this and tried to calm Pablo down "Pablo... Pablo... PABLO!" 

"Yeah?", Pablo finally heard the last recite of his name. "What are you panicking about this time?", Uniqua said, wondering what Pablo was worried about, "I... kinda have feelings for Tyrone."

"What kind of feelings?"

"Uh... love?"

"Love?! Are you saying that you're in love with Tyrone?!"

"Um... maybe?"

"Maybe? Maybe...", Uniqua was kind of confused... "But aren't you both guys?"

"Yeah."

"Well, go on, tell him that you love him!"

"But I don't know how! I'm thinking of writing a letter to him or maybe playing a song!".

Uniqua is now picturing an adventure called "Romeo and Juliet" where Pablo plays Romeo, and Tyrone plays... well, Juliet. "Maybe you could be Romeo, and Tyrone gets to be Juliet!"

"But Tyrone's a boy! He can't play Juliet!"

"Well, you're in love with him."

Pablo went silent for about 3 seconds... "Maybe we could work things out."

And so, Pablo sang about how he'll play a song to his true love, Juliet.

Then the imagination scene turns into the House of Capulet, where Juliet lives... Tyrone was there, wondering why he was cross-dressing... 

"Hey! Why am I wearing a dress?! What's happening...?", his face was as red as a cherry... then he sees Romeo from below, playing him a song. A song about true love, and how he loves him _very_ much.

Tyrone's face was still as red as a cherry, "Why am _I_ your love, and why am I wearing a dress?"

"Because you're Juliet."

"Wait... does that mean you're Romeo?!"

"Yes, Juliet, yes."

And his attempt to kiss Tyrone wasn't pretty, the latter happened to be humiliated... and with hearts floating above him for some reason.

Then the mini-adventure scene turned back to the backyard. 

Tyrone was telling himself that "It's just imagination... nothing weird happening...". It was real, it was _really_ real.

Pablo was actually confessing his love for Tyrone, and held hands.

Tasha and Austin were behind one of the trees, watching this.

"Oh, I can't look at this!", Tasha exclaimed, trying to look away from the lovey-dovey scene, while Austin is just shocked at what he's seeing.

Uniqua told Tasha and Austin that the two boys were lovers now.

The latter two thought they were hallucinating...


End file.
